Intimidad
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Spencer recibe una visita especial en prisión (después del 12x17)


Spencer se despertó ese día como cualquier otro, anotó en la pared los días que seguía ahí y sin ver resultados. Fue a desayunar y se sentó solo últimamente no se coincidia con Shawn y Luis ya no estaba en ese mundo. Leía un libro cuando un guardia fue a buscarlo

-tienes visitas-el guardia volvió a esposarlo y mientras empezaba a caminar algo extrañado no era el camino para las visitas normales y todo el equipo a excepción de su propio novio habia ido a verlo

-debieron quedarse encerrados en el closet la sociedad va cayendo día a día-dijo el guardia y Reid no contesto sabia que podría irme peor llegaron a un pasillo para un cuarto aislado, Reid sintió escalofríos cuando vio la habitación, era una cama vieja y una regadera oxidada le quitó las esposas y lo empujó adentro, la puerta volvió a abrirse y sintio un gran alivio en el pecho cuando ve que era Luke y lo abrazo

-tuve miedo-admitió Reid

-todo va estar bien-Luke beso sus labios con hambre y Spencer correspondia el beso

-tienen dos horas-dijo el guardia Dejaron las palabras de lado y Luke acostó a Reid en la cama

-me hubiera gustado encontrar algo mejor-dijo Luke

-me encanto mi sorpresa ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto Spencer mientras Luke metia sus manos debajo de la camiseta para acariciar esa piel que desde hace tiempo queria sentir

-movi contactos y los volveré a mover para que estes a salvo -dijo Luke notando que Reid lanzo un gemido de satisfacción y empezaron a quitarse la ropa mientras no dejaban de besarse, Spencer mordió el labio de Luke y Luke hacia lo mismo con la oreja y con la otra mano sostenia su cintura, Luke Estaba exitado y se escuchaba en su voz tenia la voz ronca por la exitacion y Reid esperaba ordenes, se habia acostumbrado a recibirlas y Luke lo noto, podría aprovecharse un poco de eso sin lastimarlo.

-ponte de rodillas a 4-ordeno Luke su voz estaba ronca y Spencer obedecio sin resongar, el moreno se relamio un poco mientras que con sus dedos empezaba prepararlo, no podian usar lubricante, antes de entrar lo revisaron totalmente y haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para sacar a Spencer de ese lugar tan horrible, empezo a metiendo un dedo, moviéndolo con cuidado acariciando su interior, estaba algo apretado, despacio metio otro dedo y continuo acariciándolo mientras que con la otra mano lo masturbaba, Reid empezaba a frotar su cadera contra la mano de Luke estaba muy exitado para hablar solo gemia y movia su cabeza, no podia meter otro porque lo iba a lastimar y continuo con los dedos moviéndolos lentamente cuando considero que era suficiente empezo a meter poco a poco su miembro, Spencer estaba desesperado queria que empezara a moverse ya y se lo dio a entender moviendo su trasero contra el, mientras se mordia el labio inferior, Luke no podia ver su cara pero podia imaginárselo, sonrojado y lleno de sudor, eso lo animo a moverse y empezar a penetrarlo mientras lo masturbaba para que tuvieran un orgasmo juntos, Spencer gemia y el moreno lo sujetaba de las caderas, busco una mejor posición y se sento en la cama con Reid encima de el teniendo libre acceso a su cuello comenzó a morderlo

-me vas a matar-dijo Spencer

-espero que sea de exitacion-dijo Luke continuaba embistiéndolo, llegano hasta el fondo en cada embestida, Spencer lo sentía porque en cada embestida sentía una corriente eléctrica y agradecia el cambio en la posición, no hubiera aguantado tanto, extrañaba tanto su contacto

-trata de aguantar un poco mas-dijo Luke, Spencer empezaba a gotear y gruño bajito queria correrse pero la mano en su miembro no se lo permitía y gruño de frustración, el moreno mordio su hombro queria dejar otro tipo de marcas en su cuerpo, la mejilla ya no se veía tan morada como la habia descrito Garcia al igual que el abdomen, sintio una corriente electica en su propio cuerpo y continuo embistiéndolo haciéndolo suspirar

-ah, Luke nececito…-

-aguanta Spencer, ya casi-murmuro el moreno cerca de su oido para despues morderlo haciendo que se estremeciera, cuando sintio que su propio semen salía dejo de masturbarlo y continuo embistiéndolo hasta que se corrió en su interior y el castaño en su mano, se dejaron caer agotados en la cama

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Luke

-creo que unos 20 minutos-dijo Reid exhausto

-tengo una idea-Luke sonrio malévolamente mientras volvia a subirse encima del castaño y besar esos labios y su cuello

-no quiero que te vayas-dijo Reid

-vendre a verte las veces que pueda-Luke volvió a besar sus labios, lo habia extrañado mucho y haría todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos nuevamente, cuando el guardia fue a buscarlos, estaban ya listos para ser separados nuevamente, con frustacion Luke vio como el guardia le puso las esposas a Reid de manera brusca y a empujones lo saco del cuarto, Luke regreso a la oficina mas determinado que antes para sacarlo de ahí.


End file.
